Winter Solstice
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Now that she's in love with a witch, Imogen wants to understand more about magical customs. With a bit of help from Amelia she hopes to show Constance just how much she values her beliefs, and her. (Set post "A Different Start".)


**A/N 1: This is set after my "A Different Start" story. In preparation I did do a bit of research into Wiccan customs but it's not an area I'm very familiar with so apologies in advance if anything is incorrect.**

 **Update Aug 2017. Those who have previously read this story may notice a couple of changes, I have done this so this one-shot fits more seamlessly into the "You and Me" story that is set in this AU.**

"Okay, well we'll see you on Friday so. I'll phone you before that though. Yes, I'll tell her. Love you too Mum. Bye."

Imogen hung up the phone with a grin. She was so looking forward to the Christmas holidays, possibly more than she ever had before due to one very special reason, or rather person. Constance.

"To think, this time last year we didn't even know each other.", she mused to herself as she took out a writing pad and started to add things to her list. Not knowing Constance now seemed impossible to imagine. They had met through the yoga class that Imogen ran and almost immediately had felt a connection. A tentative friendship had turned to dating which had evolved to living together both at the cottage Imogen had purchased a few years before and at Castle Overblow where she now worked as a P.E teacher alongside her Potions mistress partner.

The castle living side of things had taken a bit of getting used to but Imogen wouldn't change a thing. The students were great and she had also met new people like Amelia and Davina who were now a massive part of her life. In fact it was something Amelia had told her that had prompted her current list making.

Witchcraft was still very new to Imogen and she would have been lying had she said she really understood it. Oh, it was fascinating, especially watching Constance work. Her incredible talents were apparent even to a non witch like Imogen. But it was so far removed from anything she had ever known before that at times it was overwhelming. However, that didn't mean she didn't want to know more, to find out where she could fit into this part of her girlfriend's life. And so she had asked someone she knew could be trusted to give her the correct information.

"Well my dear, as you know many Christmas traditions are based around old Wiccan or Pagan ceremonies. The meaning has changed over the centuries but for many witches the celebrations have blended into one now."

"Oh." Imogen was slightly disappointed. "It's just, well, Constance is coming to my parent's house with me for Christmas and I had hoped there was something I could do that honoured her beliefs, something separate that was about her. Maybe I'm being silly but I wanted a bit more than lumping it in with Christmas."

Amelia smiled across the table. "Don't worry, there is. December 21st, the Winter Solstice. It's similar to Christmas in some ways but still a significant celebration in itself."

"That sounds perfect. Do you do something here or….?" Imogen stopped seeing the look on Amelia's face. "What?"

"It's generally seen as a family time, that's why the students never finish here beyond the 20th. I spend it with my brother and his family and Davina goes to her own relatives."

"And Constance?" Imogen's heart was already breaking at what she guessed was coming.

"Constance has always stayed here. Oh, we've invited her every single year but she always very politely says no. Imogen, I know that you want to do something special for her and I can't tell you how happy that makes me, I could never stand the thought of her being here alone."

Imogen sat up straight and forced a smile. "She's not alone now, she's got me and if you tell me what I need to do, I'll make Winter Solstice perfect for her."

And so Amelia had supplied Imogen with plenty of ideas. Food wise she had ordered pork from the butchers along with nuts and fruits from the organic greengrocers they frequented. She also found a recipe for caraway cakes that looked easy enough to make. There was cider and wine to drink and plenty of candles for the alter Amelia had told her should be made. That was more Constance's domain but along with the candles Imogen had collected some holly and mistletoe to be placed on it.

It was December 19th and as far as she knew she had everything covered. The only thing left to do was tell Constance about their plans.

"Hey honey.", she whispered as she bent down to kiss Constance who predictably was curled up on their bed reading a book. Exams were over, the students had gone home and it thrilled Imogen to see her looking so relaxed.

"Hello." Large brown eyes shone as Constance put her book down and reached her hand up to stroke Imogen's face. "Did you speak to your mother?"

"I did. They can't wait to see us, she specifically told me to tell you that." Imogen paused for a second. "Are you still happy to come? I know Christmas isn't your thing really…."

Constance shook her head. "That's not what I said, I told you I've never actually celebrated a traditional Christmas, not that I didn't want to. And besides, I believe you told me it involved food, warm fires, walks outside with your parent's dog. Oh, and gifts, hardly torture. Did I miss anything?"

"Just the crappy TV.", Imogen laughed as she sat on the bed.

"I'll cope with that. Are we still going on the 23rd? We could go before that if you like."

Imogen shook her head. "The 23rd is fine. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I've got some plans for us before that."

Constance was intrigued. They already had plenty of plans for the holidays. There was Christmas with Isabelle and Michael and after that they were going to Prague for New Year, something she was enormously excited about.

As Imogen explained her plans she watched Constance's face closely, seeing her expression change from one of confusion to a sort of blank look that was impossible to read.

"Honey? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong? Amelia just told me… and I, well I know it's meant to be family but…. Am I being silly? We don't have to… "

Imogen's ramblings were cut off by two arms wrapping themselves around her.

"You'd do that for me?", Constance breathed.

"I'd do anything for you. I want you to be happy and I want to be part of your life, to understand your beliefs, I hoped this could be a way to do that."

For years Constance had celebrated Winter Solstice alone, though in recent times she had Morgana for company. As a child without much of a family the occasion had been spent with nannies. And though some of them tried, it was clear that they would have preferred to be with their own families. Then, as she'd gotten older it had been boarding school, memories she had no intention of dwelling on. Then as an adult, though she had a girlfriend for many years, no invitation to attend her family Solstice celebrations had ever been forthcoming.

Amelia and Davina had offered of course but, by then Constance had resigned herself to being alone and was so worried she would get in the way that she had always declined. But now she had Imogen, wonderful, kind, thoughtful Imogen who was looking at her with a hopeful, questioning look in her eyes.

"It is perfect my love, absolutely perfect. Thank you. Well then, I guess we have some preparations to make."

"Just a few, I have most of the work done." Imogen laughed at the shocked look she received as she detailed the shopping she had done. "What? It's not stuff that's hard to find, though I am leaving the more magical things to you. I just have one question, do you want to celebrate here or in the cottage?"

It was an easy question for Constance to answer though her response was still shy. "I would rather celebrate at home with my family."

Imogen's smile grew wider. Home meant the cottage and she loved that it was now theirs rather than hers. And the fact that Constance had referred to them as a family, she thought her heart would explode with happiness. "If my girl wants to go home then home we go."

Not that she had doubted her but Constance was pleasantly surprised at how well prepared Imogen was. She'd even thought of the oak Yule log to burn. All that was left for Constance to do the following day was set the alter up.

"I'm going to move the armchair so the alter can face north, is that alright?"

"Of course.", Imogen nodded. "What can I do?"

In hindsight asking her girlfriend to look after the mistletoe may have been a slight mistake, though Constance couldn't regret it too much. Kissing Imogen was one of the greatest pleasures in her life after all, it was just that it was so easy to get distracted by it.

"If you stopped holding it over my head and put it on the table I might get a bit more done."

Imogen smirked back. "You mean that's not why we needed this?"

"Actually love, mistletoe is considered very magical. It is said to ward off evil spirits as well as possessing a life giving power." Constance blushed slightly before sharing the next bit of information. "It's also considered an aphrodisiac that can enhance fertility."

Not able to stop herself Imogen leaned in for another, softer kiss. "We'll have to remember that for the future."

They had both discussed having children at some point but neither was in a rush, they were too busy enjoying each other for now. But they were both clear that one day they would very much like to share their love with at least one child.

Everything Constance told her was fascinating to Imogen. She learned that as well as the mistletoe there was significance to all the items placed on the alter. The colours of the candles and the foliage represented the season, the evergreen plants also represented prosperity, the continuation of life as well as renewal. As Constance placed down her pentagon ornament she explained that this, along with the various discs represented the sun they hoped would soon come back to them.

"So, what's next?", Imogen asked.

"Now, we go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day my love.", Constance whispered.

"Oh good, I love long days with you."

After a lie in the following morning both women rose to start their day. The food preparation didn't take too long, the caraway cakes were as easy as she had hoped and once they were out of the oven Imogen left for a run. On her return she was greeted by the smell of pork roasting along with the sweet smell of various fruits in the air. She snagged some nuts before showering and dressing as instructed in warm comfortable clothes. On leaving their bedroom she was greeted by a waiting Constance who was holding out her jacket.

"Are we going out, should I change?"

"Just to the garden love, follow me."

Once they were stood outside Constance explained what she was doing. "I've always wanted to do this but it seemed silly to do it alone. This seed will eventually grow into a sapling, again representing life. I'm going to place it on the windowsill and then when it's time we can plant it together and over the years watch it grow into a tree."

Imogen again swallowed back the emotion she was feeling and wrapped her arms around Constance's waist, dropping a kiss on her neck as the soil was packed around the seed. "I'm looking forward to that."

With their tree planted it was time to go back into the house where Constance had laid out their yoga mats. "As Amelia told you there should be some time for meditation, but I find it hard just to sit and think as I know you do. I thought that instead we could do some simple yoga."

"Of course." Imogen took off her shoes and as she settled down on her mat looked over to Constance with a grin. "This seems even more appropriate for us doesn't it?"

"It certainly does."

It was nothing too intensive, just some basic poses but forty minutes later both were feeling refreshed and rather hungry.

"Should we wait a while to eat?", Imogen asked. "We do have a long night ahead of us." She was cursing the fact that she hadn't eaten much earlier, especially after her run and their yoga practice she was starving and the nuts had not been enough.

Constance smiled and shook her head, apparently Amelia hadn't been totally clear. "We won't really be having a formal meal as such love. It's more tradition to graze throughout the night and I don't know about you but I'm far too hungry to wait much longer. Besides, it's dark now so this seems like the perfect time to start eating."

As Imogen prepared some small plates of pork, vegetables and applesauce as well as bowls of nuts to keep in the sitting room, Constance lit the candles and scattered some cushions to make the room even more comfortable.

"Wow, this is certainly cozy.", Imogen whispered as she set the plates down on the coffee table.

"Just as it should be."

They ate slowly, both enjoying the food and the warm cider that went along with it.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd like cider.", Imogen couldn't help commenting.

"I do actually. Don't get me wrong, not swigging it from a bottle like those teenagers who hang around at the bottom of the village sometimes but this one is rather nice isn't it?"

Imogen agreed and as she put her plate and glass back on the table turned to Constance with a bashful look on her face. "I'm really enjoying this, being here with you, learning about witchcraft and understanding what you believe in. I also wanted to tell you how much I'm looking forward to these next two weeks. Last year the Christmas holidays were just about being away from Hevesham, away from _her_. But this year, well although the break from school is nice everything means so much more because I'm with you."

The her Imogen was referring to was Margaret Pike, the Hevesham Head of PE who had made her working life a misery until eventually she had needed to leave the toxic working environment for the sake of her own health.

Constance pulled her girlfriend into her arms and kissed her softly on the forehead before making her own declaration. "It's only since I've met you that I've really started to look forward to school holidays. When I was on my own they were so boring, so lonely. Now, even if we're being lazy and not leaving the bed, every day seems so full and wonderful."

Imogen couldn't help smirking. "I can think of plenty of times when we were far from lazy in bed, can't you?"

"Oh yes.", Constance whispered as she ran her hands under her partner's loose jumper. "I can think of a few. Would you like to maybe reenact a couple of those moments?"

"Are we allowed? Tonight I mean." Imogen bit her lip as deft fingers stroked just underneath her breasts, hoping that the answer would be yes.

At that Constance laughed, a sound that Imogen would never tire of. "Of course we are. Tonight is embracing the sun, the light. Imogen, you are my sun and I would very much like to worship you if you'll let me."

Blinking back a tear, Imogen pulled Constance up so they could kiss. "Worship away honey, we have all night."

They certainly did have all night and Constance had no intention of rushing anything. She kissed Imogen slowly while stroking along her body, both over and under her clothes until eventually the jumper needed to come off.

"You are so beautiful."

The candles were casting a glow over Imogen's already perfect body and Constance had to stop for a moment to drink in the sight before leaning down to press more kisses along the exposed skin. Her neck, collarbone and stomach were all lavished with attention before she moved back up to focus on Imogen's breasts. Again she started with gentle kisses, adoring the happy sighs she was hearing from below but wanting to hear more. She reached behind to untie the flimsy bra and then as soon as they were exposed to her, focused all her attention on Imogen's already hard nipples.

"Oh that's so good." The kisses, pinches and gentle bites were perfect and as Constance sucked deeply, Imogen cried out, loving what was happening but still wanting more. "Please honey, I want us to be naked together, I want to see you too."

It was an easy request to grant and Constance stood up to quickly remove her dress and bra as well as Imogen's trousers and underpants. It was when she reached for her own knickers that she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Let me do that." Imogen was down on her knees smiling up at Constance as she slowly ran her fingers along the inside of the lacy underwear. "Mmmmm, you seem very ready for what I have in mind."

"And what….oh yes… what would that be?", Constance gasped as Imogen's fingers started to dance along her still covered core.

"Well, let me see, I have this vision of myself on those cushions you scattered around the place with you on top of me."

"Is there more to this fantasy? It sounds a bit tame if you ask me." She may have been in a compromising position but Constance still had plenty of teasing words to say for herself. That was until a finger finally went underneath the material that was covering her and she forgot how to speak for a second.

"Let me correct myself. Moving, you're moving with me starting with your mouth against my mouth, your nipples against mine and your very wet…., well I think you know what I'm getting at. Thoughts?"

"Take these off me. Now!"

Within seconds Imogen was lying down and shivering, not from the cold but rather from the predatory look Constance was giving her as she climbed onto her lap, spreading her legs wide and ensuring that just as instructed they were perfectly aligned.

"Is this what you wanted love?"

Imogen pulled Constance down for a deep kiss, sliding her tongue into the other welcoming mouth for a second before whispering her next command. "Almost. Let me see how gorgeous you are when you're on top of me."

Constance didn't need to be told twice. With her usual grace she controlled the tempo perfectly, brushing their nipples together, their mouths, their tongues and of course their cores. There was nothing frantic about her movements, they did have all night after all but eventually their actions led to the inevitable.

"Love, I… I'm almost… Are you?", Constance gasped before crying out as Imogen took a nipple between her fingers and pinched hard.

"Yes, yes, yes." Imogen moaned while reaching down to slip a finger between them, knowing that the simple movement would take them both over the edge together.

Constance wanted to keep her eyes open, to watch Imogen as she fully gave herself over to this moment of pleasure but her own climax was so intense that she couldn't possibly control even that simple movement. Instead she focused on the lights that seemed to flash behind her eyes and the delicious heat that was flowing through her body.

"I love you, I love you." Imogen was whispering, kissing every inch of skin that she could reach as she came down from her own high.

"And I love you.", Constance smiled, adjusting her position so they could curl against each other, foreheads pressed together, breathing the same air, both blissfully happy and keeping each other warm, for a while at least.

"I guess we should dress." Imogen murmured reluctantly.

"We should, I think it's also a good time to burn the Yule log don't you?"

They dressed quickly and once Constance had blown out the candles ensuring the fire was the only source of light, they settled down together.

"Here, take this.", Constance handed her girlfriend some sprigs of holly and twigs. "Once the log is burning we throw the holly in to say goodbye to the old solar year, the twigs are to represent the new year. As we burn them we contemplate our hopes for what's to come."

It didn't take long for the log to burn and as it did, Imogen cuddled close to Constance, both throwing their holly in at the same time. For Imogen it was a chance to say goodbye to the negativity that had been in her past and Constance it was about saying farewell to the loneliness that had been part of her life for so long.

"Now the oak twigs.", the witch whispered, not able to resist another kiss as she took her own piece of wood.

For Imogen it was easy to think about her hopes for the coming year. They all revolved around the incredible woman next to her. She threw her twig in with a smile and hoped for more of the happiness she was currently experiencing.

Constance had a more specific wish. One that had been on her mind almost since the beginning of their relationship, something that she wanted dearly and she could only hope that Imogen felt the same way. Marriage.

To their disgust it was not yet legal under UK law but they were hopeful that one day same sex marriage would be legally recognised. It was however legal according to magical law and Constance had a strong feeling that like her, Imogen would agree that regardless, once they said the words to each other in front of their friends and family they would be married.

And so on that long night she held the woman that she wanted to be her wife one day close to her and as they watched the sun rise hours later she gave thanks to whatever power had brought them together, hopefully forever.

"Was it what you wanted?", Imogen asked as they curled up in bed in the early hours of the 22nd December. The sun had risen and was barely peeking through a gap in the curtains, almost as if it was reminding them both that it was there.

"It was everything I could have ever wanted and more love. Thank you."

"You're welcome and thank you for teaching me so much, I really enjoyed it. And we still have Christmas and New Year to come. It's going to be perfect."

Constance opened her arms and as Imogen tucked her head underneath her chin she thought of all the hopes she was finally allowing herself to have for the future.

"It's already perfect my love but yes, here's hoping it gets even better."

 **A/N 2: As a reference this story is set in the late 90's when the show was on, hence marriage not being legally recognised.**


End file.
